tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Enid/Walking Dead
| aliases = Enid | series = The Walking Dead | image = | gender = Female | notability = Supporting character | occupation = | base of operations = Alexandria, Virginia | known relatives = | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Remember" | final appearance = | actor = Katelyn Nacon }} Enid is a fictional zombie holocaust survivor and a recurring supporting character on AMC's The Walking Dead. Played by actress Katelyn Nacon, she was introduced in the season five episode, "Remember". Biography Alexandria Enid was a young teenage girl who lived in the state of Virginia. Several years after the onset of the zombie apocalypse, Enid and her parents were driving near the town of Alexandria when their car broke down. Her father tried to fix it, but walkers attacked them, killing both of her parents. Enid managed to escape. In her efforts to keep her mind together, she began repeatedly carving the letters "JSS" (Just Survive Somehow) onto multiple surfaces. She eventually made her way to the walled community which became known as the Alexandria Safe-Zone. The Walking Dead, "JSS". Episode 6x02. Enid became friends with other children her age including Ron Anderson and Mikey. When a new group of survivors moved into Alexandria, Enid met a stern teenage boy named Carl Grimes, who was the son of his group's leader, Rick Grimes. Enid and Carl became close friends. The Walking Dead, "Remember". Episode 5x12. Whenever the other boys weren't around however, Enid had a lot of time to herself. She would occasionally sneak out and scale the wall of Alexandria and explore the surrounding woods. Carl caught sight of this one time and followed her. After catching up with her, the two ran through the woods until they came upon a walker. Enid produced a timer from her backpack and threw it into the woods to lure the creature away with its sounds. The Walking Dead, "Try". Episode 5x15. Carl tried to get Enid to open up about her past, but she was reluctant to talk about it. The conversation was interrupted as they saw more walkers stumbling through the woods. Enid and Carl hid inside of the hollow of a tree until they passed by. She whispered to him, "It's their world... we're just living in it". Carl began to take a closer interest in Enid at this point and her bond with him grew stronger. The Wolves As days passed, Enid and Carl spent more time together. This bothered Ron Anderson, who had also developed an attraction to Enid. He saw the two as they were sitting on a dock holding hands. The Walking Dead, "First Time Again". Episode 6x01. A psychotic group of killers known as the Wolves invaded Alexandria. Deranged and branded with the letter W upon their foreheads, they began brutally slaughtering every person in sight. As chaos exploded in the town, many of the Alexandrians tried to escape. Enid stopped by Carl's house to say good-bye to him. Carl convinced Enid to stay to help him take care of his infant sister, Judith. She stayed throughout the remainder of the chaos, but had still decided to leave. She left behind a note for Carl that read "Just Survive Somehow", which had been her mantra since first coming to Alexandria. The Saviors Enid returned to Alexandria, and the two grew even closer together. In time, a group called the Saviors began extorting goods from the citizens of Alexandria, and any lack of cooperation on the Alexandrians' part would result in extreme violence, as evidenced by the brutal murders of Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee at the hands of the group's leader, Negan. The Saviors began making regular stops at Alexandria to pick-up their required "tribute" of goods and supplies. One of the Saviors bullied Enid over a collection of balloons. The Walking Dead, "Service". Episode 7x04. Enid learned that Maggie had left Alexandria for another community called the Hilltop Colony, and Enid left the Safe-Zone to be with her. Carl Grimes escorted her during the twenty-mile hike, during which time, the two shared their first kiss. The Walking Dead, "Go Getters". Episode 7x05. At Hilltop, Enid assisted the now-pregnant Maggie Greene, along with Sasha Williams. She helped her with household duties as well as gathering food and other supplies for the community. As with Alexandria, the Hilltop received regular visits from the Saviors, which was headed up by a group leader named Simon. During one of their visits, Maggie and Daryl Dixon had to hide their presence from the Saviors inside of a storm cellar, as Maggie was believed to be dead, and Daryl was at the top of the Saviors' hit list. A Savior named Roy approached the storm cellar and Enid distracted him with a basket of "veggies". Roy admonished her for saying "veggies", rather than "vegetables". She tried to shove the basket into his arms, but he let it drop to the ground, and then ordered her to take it to the supply truck. The Walking Dead, "The Other Side". Episode 7x14. Notes & Trivia * * Playing the role of Enid is actress Katelyn Nacon's first recurring work in a television series. It is also her first work in the horror genre. * Enid has no counterpart in The Walking Dead comic book series. The character of Sophia Peletier, who survives in the comic, but not in the TV series, goes through similar events that Enid does in the TV show. Appearances Season 5 * Walking Dead: Remember * Walking Dead: Try Season 6 * Walking Dead: First Time Again * Walking Dead: JSS * Walking Dead: Heads Up * Walking Dead: Start to Finish * Walking Dead: No Way Out * Walking Dead: The Next World * Walking Dead: East * Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth Season 7 * Walking Dead: Service * Walking Dead: Go Getters * Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating * Walking Dead: Rock in the Road * Walking Dead: The Other Side * Walking Dead: Something They Need See also External Links References